Die Schule im Krötenwinkel von Sassy Cissa
by Vaysh11
Summary: Scorpius hält die Abschiedsrede für seine beiden Väter, den Leitern der Schule im Krötenwinkel. Narcissa berichtet Lucius in einem Brief darüber. ***Deutsche Übersetzung von Sassy Cissas "The Toad's Hollow School".


Lucius, mein Liebster –

letzte Woche traten Draco und Harry als Direktoren und Eigentümer der Schule im Krötenwinkel zurück. Es waren bittersüße Feierlichkeiten, deren Höhepunkt eine Abschiedsparty für die beiden am gestrigen Abend war. Scorpius führte als Zeremonienmeister durch die Veranstaltung, du wärst so stolz auf ihn gewesen. Er hatte die Zuschauer völlig in der Hand. Er erinnerte mich an dich, weshalb ich dich heute noch mehr als sonst vermisse und mir wünschte, du könntest noch bei uns sein.

Nach einem absolut göttlichen Abendessen hob Scorpius das Glas, nippte an dem vollmundigen Merlot, dann schaute er über die Menge der Gäste, die im Saal saßen. Neben ihm, zu seiner Linken, saßen seine Eltern. Du weißt ja, sie sind nicht Mutter und Vater, aber trotzdem sind sie seine Eltern. Unser Draco und Harry. Sie strahlten, als Scorpius sich erhob. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte seine Notizen heraus, danach begab er sich zum Rednerpult am vorderen Ende des Saals. Im Vorbeigehen drückte er erst die Schulter seines Vaters und dann die seines Papas. Sie lächelten beide und tätschelten ihm die Hand. Scorpius legte seine Notizzettel auf das Rednerpult, holte tief Luft, und er begann mit seiner Rede.

»Ich möchte euch alle dafür danken, dass ihr heute zu dieser Feier gekommen seid. Wenn heutzutage jemand vierzig Jahre lang den Job nicht wechselt, dann kommt das einem Wunder gleich ...« Er wartete, bis die Gäste aufgehört hatten zu lachen. »Aber wer meine Eltern kennt, weiß, dass sie das eigentliche Wunder sind. Sie arbeiten nicht nur jeden Tag zusammen, sondern sie gehen auch jeden Abend zusammen nach Hause. Für zwei Menschen, die sich während einer recht langen Zeit in ihrem Leben nicht ausstehen konnten, ist das nichts weniger als erstaunlich.« Er schaute über den Tisch hinüber zu Draco und Harry.

Harry lächelte Scorpius an, und Draco lachte und hob sein Glas.

»Ihr alle hier kennt diese beiden Männer als das Rückgrat, das Herz, wenn ihr so wollt, der Schule im Krötenwinkel. Aber für mich stellen sich die vergangenen vierzig Jahre etwas anders dar. Euch allen ist wahrscheinlich noch der Tag im Gedächtnis, als sie das Schulgebäude kauften und es zur besten Grundschule der Zaubererwelt machten. Aber ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als Mr. Potter wieder ins Leben meines Vaters trat und damit auch in meines.«

Scorpius unterbrach sich, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken.

»Ich war vier, als ich Mr. Potter zum ersten Mal begegnete. Wie alle Zaubererkinder hatte ich damals schon viele Geschichten über Mr. Potter gehört. Wie er die Welt vor Voldemort gerettet hatte, und dass wir es ihm zu verdanken haben, dass wir heute in Frieden und Sicherheit leben. Ich betrat mein neues Klassenzimmer in der Erwartung, einen legendären Helden zu treffen. Stattdessen sah ich einen Mann, der auf dem Boden kniete und leise mit einem kleinen, weinenden Mädchen redete. Er wischte ihr die Tränen mit seinem Taschentuch ab und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, wobei er mit dem Arm durchs Zimmer deutete. Im nächsten Moment grinste sie übers ganze Gesicht und lief mit ihrer Mutter in den Gang, um nach dem Fach zu suchen, in dem sie ihre Sachen unterbringen konnte. Er schaute hoch zu uns, mit unglaublich grünen Augen und einem breiten, einladenden Lächeln. Aufgerichtet war er nur wenig größer als mein Vater. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, dass ich laut flüsterte, wie es Vierjährige tun, wenn sie leise sprechen wollen, aber ihre Stimme trotzdem noch gut zu hören ist: ›Vater, er ist gar nicht so groß. Wie hat er denn einen Drachen und Voldemort besiegen können?‹

Im Klassenzimmer war es so still, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören. Aber dann ging ein Kichern und Lachen los, wie ich noch nie jemanden hatte lachen hören. Mr. Potter stand vornüber gebeugt, die Hände auf den Knien, und er lachte, bis ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. ›Merlin, Malfoy‹, brachte er zwischen immer neuen Lachattacken hervor, ›die blonden Haare sind ja schon ein eindeutiger Hinweis. Aber nach diesem Spruch bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass er dein Sohn sein muss.‹

Mein Vater warf mir einen Blick zu und dann lachte auch er. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass dies der Moment war, an dem sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hatten und ihre Zukunft begann.

Ich erinnere mich gut, dass Mr. Potter kurze Zeit nach diesem ersten Treffen zu uns nach Hause kam. Vater freute sich ziemlich über den Besuch. Ich machte mir allerdings Sorgen. Noch nie war einer meiner Lehrer bei uns zuhause aufgekreuzt. Schon mit vier war ich ziemlich neugierig und versteckte mich im Treppenhaus, als sie in die Bibliothek gingen.«

Scorpius wurde wieder unterbrochen, weil sein Vater hüstelnd etwas von sich gab, das sich verdächtig nach ›Naseweis‹ anhörte und die anderen Gäste lachen mussten.

Mit einem Blick zu Draco nickte Scorpius und grinste. »Ja, wahrscheinlich war ich immer schon ein kleiner Naseweis. Auf jeden Fall bin ich die Treppen runter und an die Tür zur Bibliothek, um zu horchen. Drinnen stritten sich Mr. Potter und mein Vater. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich Angst, dass Mr. Potter meinem Vater erzählen würde, wie ich Olivia Mosby fast in ein Ferkel verwandelt hätte, weil sie mir an dem Tag in der Schule meine Schoko-Haferkekse geklaut hatte.

Stattdessen hörte ich drinnen etwas, das wie ein Streit klang, aber ich verstand nicht, um was es ging. Mein Vater sagte Dinge wie: ›Es ist nur eine Einladung zum Essen‹ und ›Ich meine ja nicht, dass du gleich einziehen sollst‹. Und Mr. Potter sagte immer wieder: ›Ich kann mich nicht auf eine Beziehung mit dem Vater eines meiner Schüler einlassen‹. Irgendwann ist Mr. Potter dann aus der Bibliothek gerannt und zur Haustür hinaus. Ich schaute hinein zu meinem Vater. Er saß mit hängenden Schultern auf der Schreibtischkante und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dachte, dass er traurig aussah. Ich ging zu ihm und schlang meine Arme um seine Knie und bot an, dass ich in eine andere Schule gehen könnte, damit Mr. Potter ihn lieb hätte. Vater lächelte, als ich das sagte. ›Ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen, mein Sohn‹, erwiderte er. ›Aber ich kriege das schon hin, ohne dass wir deine Schulbildung aufs Spiel setzen müssen‹.«

Wieder musste Scorpius eine Pause machen und strahlte seinen Eltern an, bis das Lachen der Gäste abgeflaut war. Er wusste ganz genau, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, die Rede zu unterbrechen und wann er einfach trotz des Lachens weitersprechen musste. Sein Vater hat ihm schon in jungen Jahren beigebracht, wie man gute öffentliche Reden hält.

»Danach war ich eine Weile in Sorge«, sprach er in ernsterem Ton weiter, »dass Mr. Potter mich in der Schule anders behandeln oder dass ich in eine andere Klasse versetzt würde. Ein paar Wochen später wurden meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr. Zumindest dachte ich das. In der Pause kniete Mr. Potter neben mich und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Wie hätte ich darauf antworten und ihm nicht meine größte Angst anvertrauen können? Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte gar nichts. Mr. Potter nahm mich mit in sein Büro, und nachdem er ein wenig nachgehakt hatte, platzte ich mit meiner Angst heraus, dass ›wenn er sich nicht auf meinen Vater einlassen könne, er auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolle.‹

Danach unterhielten Mr. Potter und ich uns kurz darüber, dass ich in seiner Klasse war, über seine Rolle als mein Lehrer und ein bisschen darüber, was er für meinen Vater empfand. Dabei ließ er nichts verlauten, dass mich zu irgendwelchen Schlussfolgerungen hätte ermutigen können, aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich eigenhändig die Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen meinem Vater und Mr. Potter bereinigt hätte. Und wenn ich damit auch meilenweit daneben lag, wurde ich doch – ohne dass ich es beabsichtigt hätte – wenig später der Grund, warum sie wieder zusammenfanden.

Halloween im Krötenwinkel war einer der Lieblingsfeiertage aller Schülerinnen und Schüler. An dem Tag fanden Wettbewerbe und Spiele statt, und es gab massenhaft Süßigkeiten für alle. Callum Finnigan und ich wurden zum Dreibein-Rennen ausgelost. Wir standen mit zusammengebundenen Beinen am Start und waren überzeugt, dass wir gewinnen würden. Die Flagge sauste nach unten, und wir rannten los wie die Weltmeister. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke gerieten wir aus dem Rhythmus und kippten um. Ich erinnere mich nur noch, wie Callum auf meinem Bauch landete, während ich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den Boden knallte.

Als ich daheim in meinem Bett wieder aufwachte, hatte ich meinen geliebten Stoffdrachen im Arm, und mein Vater hielt meine Hand. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und flüsterte: ›Bitte lass ihn in Ordnung sein‹ und ›Ich verspreche, dass ich besser auf ihn aufpassen werde.‹ Obwohl ich erst vier war, wusste ich doch, dass ihn keine Schuld traf, und ich krächzte: ›Tut mir leid, dass ich das Rennen verloren habe.‹ Er fuhr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Höhe, nahm mich fest in die Arme und drückte mich lachend an seine Brust. Bald danach schlief ich wieder ein, seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag im Ohr.

Später am Abend kam Mr. Potter vorbei, um nach mir zu schauen. Er und Vater saßen auf dem Sofa bei meinem Bett und redeten leise miteinander. Ich wollte mich schon bemerkbar machen, da sagte Vater: ›Wenn ich ihn verliere ... Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.‹ Mr. Potter rutschte ganz nahe zu meinem Vater und nahm ihn in die Arme. Durch halb geschlossene Augenlider sah ich, wie sie sich gemeinsam wiegten und dann küsste Mr. Potter Vater auf die Wange, worüber ich mich riesig freute. Mein Vater drehte sich zu Mr. Potter, und als sich dann ihre Lippen berührten ...

Nun ja, ich glaube, wir wissen alle, was dann passiert ist.«

Du hättest so lachen müssen, Lucius. Kaum hatte Scorpius das gesagt, knüllte Harry seine Serviette zusammen und warf sie über den Tisch in Scorpius' Richtung. »Du warst verletzt und hättest schlafen sollen, du kleiner Rotzlöffel!«, rief er und konnte dabei vor Lachen kaum mehr an sich halten. Ich denke manchmal, dass Harry auch in dein Leben wieder Lachen gebracht hätte. Er ist so ein herzlicher Mensch und voller Mitgefühl, und er ist gut für unsere Familie. Aber ich schweife ab, dabei möchte ich dir doch noch den Rest von Scorpius' Rede schreiben. Er erholte sich schnell von den Frotzeleien seines Papas und redete weiter.

»An diesem Abend wurden sie ein Liebespaar, und Mr. Potter war von nun an häufig bei uns zum Abendessen. Nach ein paar Monaten, als das neue Jahr anfing, war er auch ziemlich oft zum Frühstücken bei uns.

Jetzt, wo ich älter bin, kann ich besser verstehen, in welchen moralischen Konflikt die Beziehung Mr. Potter stürzte. Als mein Lehrer bemühte er sich sehr, mich auf keine Weise anders zu behandeln oder den anderen Schülern zu bevorzugen. Aber als kleines Kind konnte ich nicht verstehen, warum er mich bestrafte, wenn ich ungezogen war. Immerhin hatte ich mit diesem Mann eben noch gefrühstückt, und jetzt musste ich in der ›Stillen Ecke‹ sitzen, weil ich Ethan Rhys-Davies' Turm aus Bauklötzen umgeworfen hatte.

Aber Mr. Potter blieb immer gerecht und bestrafte alle Schüler durch die Bank gleich. Bei seinem nächsten Besuch bei uns zuhause brachte er mir oft meine Lieblingssüßigkeit mit, als ob er sich dafür entschuldigen wollte, weil er mich in der Schule bestraft hatte. Nicht, dass ich mich beschwert hätte. Welches Kind würde sich schon beschweren, wenn ihm jemand Blutlutscher von Honeydukes mitbringt?«

Diese Frage löste wieder Lachsalven bei den Gästen aus, und Scorpius trank einen Schluck Wasser.

»Im folgenden Herbst kam ich im Krötenwinkel in die nächste Klasse, und Mr. Potter war nicht mehr mein Lehrer. Aber meine neue Lehrerin war eine hübsche Hexe mit hübschen blauen Augen, mit kleinen Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln, wenn sie grinste. Die Jungs in unserer Klasse waren hin und weg von ihr. Sie war sehr nett, aber ich vermisste meine Schulstunden mit Mr. Potter.

Kurz vor Weihnachten holte mein Vater mich nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek. Mr. Potter war nicht mehr vorbeigekommen seit dem großen Schneesturm vor ein paar Tagen. Wir hatten draußen gespielt, einen Schneemann mit einer Karottennase gebaut, und es hatte auch eine Schneeballschlacht gegeben. Einer meiner letzten Schneebälle hatte Mr. Potter direkt am Kopf getroffen, und allmählich bekam ich Angst, dass er gar nicht mehr kommen würde und ich deshalb in die Bibliothek gerufen worden war. Mein Vater setzte mich in einen Sessel am offenen Kamin und kniete sich vor mich.

›Scorpius‹, sagte er sehr ernst, ›du weißt ja, dass ich schon seit einiger Zeit mit Mr. Potter, also mit Harry, zusammen bin.‹

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

›Etwas mehr Respekt bitte, junger Mann. Ich habe Mr. Potter gefragt, ob er zu uns in unser Haus ziehen möchte. Er will mir erst antworten, wenn ich dich gefragt habe, was du davon hältst.‹

Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich Vater vollkommen erstaunt anstarrte. ›Na, der ist aber blöd‹, sagte ich in diesem gewissen überheblichen Tonfall, den alle Fünfjährigen perfektioniert haben. ›Er ist doch eh die meiste Zeit hier.‹ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte schon vom Sessel springen.

›Nein, du verstehst nicht‹, redete mein Vater weiter. ›Ich habe Harry gefragt, ob er mich heiraten will. Dann wäre er dein Vater.‹

›Dann hätte ich zwei Väter?‹, flüsterte ich. ›Wie wollt ihr denn dann wissen, nach wem ich rufe?‹

Mein Vater lachte laut auf. ›Na, du kannst ihn ja Papa nennen.‹

›Papa.‹ Ich erinnere mich, wie ich das Wort mehrmals aussprach, als ob ich es ausprobieren wollte. ›Das gefällt mir.‹

Und so einfach wurde, zumindest in meiner Erinnerung, aus Mr. Potter mein Papa.

Die Hochzeit wurde im kleinen, aber feinen Rahmen gefeiert, in Paris mitten im Frühling, als die Osterglocken in voller Blüte standen. Zumindest hat man mir das so erzählt. Von der ganzen Tortur ist mir nur im Gedächtnis geblieben, dass man mich in ein wahnsinnig unbequemes Gewand steckte, und irgendwelche Hexen mir ständig in die Backen zwickten und plapperten, was für ein ›hübscher Junge‹ ich doch sei.

An die eigentliche Feier habe ich nur bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen, aber von den beiden Wochen, die ich mit Großmutter Narcissa in ihrem Schloss verbrachte, während Vater und Papa in den Flitterwochen waren, ist mir jede Sekunde klar und unvergesslich im Gedächtnis geblieben. Ich langweile euch jetzt nicht mit dem, was ich während dieser Zeit alles anstellte, aber ich hoffe, meine Eltern hatten wenigstens halb so viel Spaß wie ich.«

Scorpius hielt inne und zwinkerte seinen Eltern zu, und sie grinsten beide zurück und hoben ihre Gläser. Dann schaute er zu mir und tat etwas, was er nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er ein kleiner Junge war: Bevor er weiterredete, warf er mir eine Kusshand zu, und ich fing den Kuss in der Luft und bewahrte ihn für später auf.

»Als ich sieben war, hörte Papa auf zu unterrichten und übernahm die Leitung der Schule vom Krötenwinkel. Die Schule war sehr schlecht gemanagt worden und musste fast geschlossen werden. Papa arbeitete Tag und Nacht, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als ich nach Hogwarts wechselte, war die Krötenwinkel-Schule auf dem bestem Weg, wieder eine herausragende Institution zu werden. Aber Papa vermisste das Unterrichten, und jetzt, wo die Schule wieder auf einem guten Kurs segelte, war er ziemlich unglücklich, dass er nur noch mit der Verwaltung beschäftigt war. Eines Tages half er mir mit einem Zauber, den wir gerade in Hogwarts lernten, und ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihn fragte, warum er denn so viel Freude am Unterrichten habe.

Er überlegte und sagte dann sehr leise: ›Ich glaube, ich kann damit etwas bewirken.‹

Ich muss ihn ziemlich verwirrt angeschaut haben.

›Ich denke‹, redete er langsam weiter, ›wenn Tom Riddle schon als Kind einen guten Lehrer gehabt hätte, dann wäre es anders gekommen. Mein Leben wäre ganz sicher anders verlaufen, wenn es jemand gegeben hätte, der mir schon von klein auf mit meiner Magie geholfen hätte.‹

›Aber dann wärst du vielleicht gar nicht mein Lehrer geworden‹, sage ich traurig.

›Ich glaube an das Schicksal‹, erwiderte Papa. ›Und du und dein Vater, ihr seid mein Schicksal. Wir hätten uns wahrscheinlich nicht so wie jetzt kennengelernt, aber irgendwie hätten wir schon den Weg zueinandergefunden.‹ Er zog mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest an sich. ›Da bin ich mir ganz sicher‹.«

Tränen traten Scorpius bei diesen Worten in die Augen, und er wischte sie weg. Alle konnten sehen, wie sehr er Harry liebt.

»Ich habe gelernt, dass es ziemlich unmöglich ist, Harry Potter etwas auszureden, wenn er sich einmal dazu entschlossen hat. Mein Vater musste das auch erfahren, als Papa entschied, dass sie die Schule im Krötenwinkel kaufen und Geschäftspartner werden sollten, wo sie doch schon Lebenspartner waren. Vater hielt das Ganze für eine rundweg lächerliche Idee und brachte seine Meinung laut und oft zum Ausdruck.

Erst als Papa drohte, dass er einen von Vaters Konkurrenten als seinen neuen Schulleiter einsetzen würde, setzte sich Vater mit ihm an einen Tisch und hörte sich seinen Plan an.

Sie stritten sich tagelang über jede Kleinigkeit in Papas Plan. Vater hatte es sich angehört, aber er war immer noch unsicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, wenn sie zu viel Zeit miteinander verbringen würden. Harrys Vorschlag, dass wir in das kleine Häuschen auf der Wiese hinter der Schule umziehen sollten, brachte das Fass für Vater fast zum Überlaufen. Eines Abends, als sie mir Gute Nacht sagten, spitzte sich ihr Streit zu.

Ich hatte ganz unschuldig gefragt, ob ich ein Haustier bekommen könnte, wenn wir in den Krötenwinkel zogen. Papa meinte, er hätte kein Problem damit, aber Vater fing schon an, mit ihm zu streiten, bevor sie aus meinem Zimmer waren.

Mir ist erst heute klar, wie Harry meinen Vater im Gang draußen vor meiner Tür so schnell und so vollständig zum Schweigen bringen konnte.«

Die Gäste brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, und Harry und Draco wurden rot bis hinter die Ohren. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, erzählte Scorpius weiter.

»Und so wurden Harry und Draco Potter-Malfoy die neuen Besitzer der Schule im Krötenwinkel. Vater leitete die Schule, und Papa unterrichtete wieder eine der ersten Klassen mit den Vierjährigen.

Ich denke, es war die perfekte Lösung für die beiden. Ich war die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts, und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Schon bald hatte ich meine UTZs erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht, ging auf die Uni und machte meinen Abschluss.

Mit Zustimmung meiner Eltern zog ich nach London – und begann mein eigenes Leben. Doch die Dinge, die mir meine Väter beigebracht haben, jeden Tag mit ihren Worten und Taten, sind immer bei mir geblieben. Inzwischen sind meine eigenen Kinder erwachsen, und ich weiß um so mehr zu schätzen, welche Opfer die beiden erbracht haben, damit alle Zaubererkinder einen guten Start für die bestmögliche Ausbildung erhalten. Ich weiß, dass der Krötenwinkel in guten Händen bleibt. Dafür haben meine Eltern gesorgt. Deshalb hebt mit mir die Gläser und lasst uns anstoßen auf zwei herausragende Männer des magischen Erziehungssystems. Sie denken nicht, dass sie etwas Großes geleistet haben, doch wir alle, die wir sie kennen und lieben ... nun, lasst es mich so ausdrücken: Die Welt ist besser geworden, dank ihrer Hingabe und ihres Einsatzes.«

Scorpius hob sein Glas und wandte sich an seine Eltern. »Auf Harry und Draco. Im Lauf der Jahre sind so viele Kinder in eure Schule gegangen, und ich bin überzeugt, dass aus uns allen deshalb bessere Menschen geworden sind. Vater, danke, dass du mich alleine aufgezogen hast, als Mutter uns verließ, und dass du den wundervollen Mann geheiratet hast, den ich mit Stolz Papa nenne. Papa, danke, dass du Vater und mich liebst und dafür, dass du mich nie daran hast zweifeln lassen, dass ich auch dein Sohn bin. Genießt euren Ruhestand, ihr habt ihn euch verdient.«

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute ich zu, wie Scorpius zu seinen Eltern ging, und sie aufstanden, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Alle im Saal waren gerührt, doch Harry und Draco hatten nur Augen für ihren Sohn und seine Familie, die sich um sie versammelte. Scorpius' Kinder redeten mit ihren Großvätern. Narcissa, seine älteste Tochter, wird die neue Besitzerin der Schule und ihr Mann der neue Direktor. Die Schule im Krötenwinkel wird in gute, fähige Hände übergehen.

Und so schließe ich nun auch diesen Brief ab. Er kommt in die Schachtel, in der ich alle meine Briefe an dich aufbewahre. Eines Tages, wenn ich bei dir bin, werden sie nach meinem letzten Willen an Draco gehen. Ich hoffe, dann wird er endlich verstehen, wie stolz ich auf ihn bin und wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass auch du für immer ein Teil unseres Lebens sein konntest.

Auf immer  
deine Narcissa


End file.
